Star Wars: The Complete Saga - Part I
Star Wars The Complete Saga - Part I is an upcoming 2021 American live-action space opera film produced by Lucasfilm Ltd. and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It serves as "part one" of the remaster of the Star Wars saga, conjoining it with the three Star Wars prequels, Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones, and Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. It is also an installment of the Disney Reborn Multiverse. Directed by George Lucas, music composed by John Williams, as well as screenplay by Myers, Lucas and Jonathan Hales, it stars an ensemble cast of Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker, Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Natalie Portman as Padmé Amidala, Frank Oz (via Archive recordings) and Tom Kane as Yoda, Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu, Liam Neeson as Qui-Gon Jinn, Ian McDiarmid as Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Christopher Lee as Count Dooku (via archive footage), and Matthew Wood as General Grievous. It also dedicates to the memory of Christopher Lee, who died in June 2015 from respiratory problems and heart failure; as well as dedicating to the memory of Kenny Baker, who died in August 2016. The film received generally favorable reviews, as the critics praised the musical score, action sequences, visual effects, and Anakin's tragic fall to the Dark Side, but criticized some of the elements such as the tone. However, the inconsistent tone, along with other elements from the Prequel Trilogy were fixed. A sequel, Star Wars: The Complete Saga - Part II, will be released in 2022 with Lucas returning to direct, while a third film, Star Wars: The Complete Saga - Part III, will be released in 2023 with J.J. Abrams directing. Premise It retells the rise and the fall of the Galactic Republic, as well as the tragedy of Anakin Skywalker's turn to the Dark Side. Full Plot The film begins with trade dispute between the Trade Federation and the outlying systems of the Galactic Republic, which has led to a blockade of the small planet of Naboo. Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, leader of the Galactic Senate, has secretly dispatched two Jedi, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to serve as "the ambassadors" to the Federation flagship, in order to meet with Viceroy Nute Gunray and resolve the dispute. Unknown to them, the Trade Federation is in league with the mysterious Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, who secretly orders Gunray to invade Naboo and kill the two Jedi upon their arrival. When Gunray asked if it was illegal, Sidious implied that he would ensure that the invasion was made legal. Using poison gas, the Viceroy attempts to poison the two Jedi Knights, but fails. After having to battle through squads of battle droids, Jinn and Kenobi make their way to the command deck where Gunray is located, shielding himself behind blast doors. The Jedi are forced to flee upon the arrival of two Destroyer Droids, but with their ship, Radiant VII, now destroyed, the two Jedi stow themselves aboard two separate Federation landing craft leaving for the surface of Naboo to begin the invasion. Queen Amidala then contacts Gunray expressing her disapproval of their blockade of Naboo, with Gunray explaining that they wouldn't have done it without the approval of the senate. After questioning Gunray regarding the arrival of ambassadors sent by the Chancellor, Gunray claims that they have been greeted by no such ambassadors, leaving Amidala startled. Gunray, after ending communications with her, informs his aide that they should disable all communications on the planet in case she suspected an invasion. Meanwhile, Amidala is conversing with Senator Sheev Palpatine regarding the recent attempt at negotiations and how Gunray claimed that they did not receive any ambassadors. Surprised, Palpatine states that he had assurances from the Chancellor that his ambassadors did arrive. However, Palpatine is unable to finish his sentence and his hologram begins to short out. Naboo Governor, Sio Bibble, suspects that the shorting out of communications is a sign that an invasion from the Trade Federation is imminent. On the planet's surface, Qui-Gon saves local native outcast Jar Jar Binks from being crushed by an MTT. Later, STAPs attack but are destroyed by Qui-Gon. Jar Jar Binks shows the two Jedi the way to an underwater Gungan settlement, Otoh Gunga, escaping the Trade Federation army. Meanwhile, the Trade Federation invades Naboo and captures Queen Amidala. The Jedi meet the Gungan leader, Boss Nass, and ask him to help the people of Naboo, but Nass refuses and sends them off in a bongo submarine. They are attacked by an opee sea killer and a colo claw fish but both fish are eaten by a sando aqua monster. The Jedi, with Binks in tow, reach Theed, the capital city of Naboo, and rescue Queen Amidala from the Trade Defense Force. They depart for Coruscant, the Galactic Republic's capital planet, to ask for help from the Senate. An astromech droid named R2-D2 manages to repair the Queen's starship and they narrowly escape an attack from Federation battleships. Due to the damage the ship's hyperdrive sustained in the attack, the Queen's party is forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine for repairs. While searching for a new hyperdrive generator, they befriend young Anakin Skywalker, a slave boy, whose master is Watto, a Toydarian junk dealer. Watto has the required parts in stock, but Qui-Gon is unable to purchase them, as Republic credits are worthless on Tatooine. Anakin is gifted with piloting and mechanical abilities, and has built an almost-complete droid named C-3PO. Qui-Gon senses a strong presence of the Force in Anakin, and feels that he may be the Chosen One – the one who will fulfill a prophecy by bringing balance to the Force. By entering Anakin into a podrace, Qui-Gon orchestrates a gamble in which the boy (alone, since Qui-Gon was unable to include the youth's mother in the bargain) will be released from slavery while also acquiring the parts needed for their ship. The night before the race, Qui-Gon does a blood test on Anakin and discovers that the boy's midi-chlorian reading is off the chart. Anakin wins the race and joins the team as they head for Coruscant, where Qui-Gon plans to seek permission from the Jedi High Council to train Anakin to be a Jedi. Meanwhile, Darth Sidious sends his apprentice, Darth Maul, to kill the two Jedi and capture the Queen. Maul appears just as the group is leaving the planet, and duels with Qui-Gon. The fight is cut short when Qui-Gon manages to escape his black-robed assailant by jumping onboard the Naboo Royal Starship as it takes off. On Coruscant, Qui-Gon informs the Jedi Council of the mysterious attacker he encountered on Tatooine. Because of that being's obvious mastery of the Jedi arts, the Council becomes concerned that this development may indicate the reappearance of the Sith, a religious order who were followers of the dark side of the force and thought to be long gone. Qui-Gon also informs the Council about Anakin, hoping that he can be trained as a Jedi. After testing the boy and deliberating with one another, the Council refuses, deeming him too old for training according to the Jedi Code. They are also concerned due to their sensing of a seemingly clouded future and a strong presence of fear in the boy. Meanwhile, Senator Palpatine, warning of the corruption in the Senate, advises Queen Amidala to call for a Vote of No Confidence in Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum. Seeing no alternative, the Queen takes this advice when she addresses the Senate. Palpatine is among the candidates to become the new Supreme Chancellor. The Queen later announces to Palpatine that she will return to their home planet to repel the invasion of her people by herself. She is frustrated by the Senate's deliberation and lack of action, and feels that even if Palpatine is elected Chancellor, it will be too late. The Jedi Council sends the two Jedi to accompany the Queen back to Naboo, hoping to shed light on any Sith involvement. Amidala, back on Naboo, attempts to locate the Gungans at Otoh Gunga, but Jar-Jar, after searching Otoh Gunga, informs them that it was abandoned. He then leads them to a sacred area which he was certain they were at. Upon arriving at the Gungan Sacred Place, Amidala negotiates with Boss Nass to form an alliance and unite in battle against the Trade Federation. Captain Panaka and several other security forces were also dispatched to rescue anyone imprisoned in the Trade Federation's prison camps, although they were only able to successfully extract a handful. Next, Amidala informs Qui-Gon and Nass of her battle strategy: with the Grand Gungan Army acting as a distraction to the bulk of the main Trade Federation forces, the Naboo resistance led by Amidala, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan will infiltrate Theed via a secret entrance located inside one of the waterfalls. Nute Gunray, taking the bait regarding the Gungan Army, informs Darth Sidious about the Grand Army, the latter then promptly ordering Gunray to wipe out the Gungans and the Naboo as the Trade Federation prepares for battle. Captain Roos Tarpals orders the Gungan Grand Army to start up their shield, to protect them from ranged attack. OOM-9 has his tanks fire first, but seeing them fail to penetrate the powerful shield, orders them to cease fire. Daultay Dofine gives the command to activate the battle droids. These droids march through the shield, and destroy its generator. After much fighting against the Federation's droid army, defeat for the alliance seems imminent. However, victory comes when young Anakin Skywalker accidentally takes control of a starfighter and goes on to destroy the Federation's Droid Control Ship from the inside, killing Daultay Dofine and rendering the droid army useless. Meanwhile, Amidala and her force fight their way back into the royal palace and capture Nute Gunray. At the same time, in a Theed hangar bay, Darth Maul engages in combat with the two Jedi, using a double-bladed lightsaber. The battle moves from the hangar, across a series of catwalks, to the Theed Generator Complex. During the fight, Obi-Wan is separated from his master by being kicked off of a catwalk. He grabs the edge of another catwalk below and jumps back up to where Qui-Gon and Maul continue to fight. By this time, Qui-Gon and Maul have become separated by a force field in the entrance to the Generator Room. Obi-Wan catches up to them, but is divided from his master by four force fields. When the force fields deactivates, Jinn and Maul continue their battle while Kenobi remains divided from the battle by one force field when they all reactivate. After a lengthy duel, Maul suddenly hits Qui-Gon on the chin with his lightsaber handle, stunning him, then rams his lightsaber straight into Qui-Gon's chest, mortally wounding him. Devastated, Obi-Wan redoubles his assault upon Maul and chops the Sith's lightsaber in half, but Maul eventually overpowers and nearly kills Kenobi by Force pushing him over the edge of a seemingly endless reactor shaft. Obi-Wan saves himself from falling when he manages to grab onto a pipe protruding from the wall of the shaft. Maul then kicks the Jedi's lightsaber into the pit and prepares to finish him off. After Obi-Wan calms himself, he uses the Force to jump out of the shaft and summons his fallen master's lightsaber to his hand. Within an instant, he lands behind the surprised Maul and cuts him in half; Maul's upper and lower body falls into the shaft. Obi-Wan reaches Qui-Gon moments before he dies, as Qui-Gon instructs Obi-Wan to train Anakin to become a Jedi, reiterating that Anakin is the Chosen One; Obi-Wan gives his word that he will. The newly-elected Chancellor Palpatine arrives to congratulate Queen Amidala on her victory, as Nute Gunray is sent to stand trial for his crimes. Back on Coruscant, the Jedi Council names Obi-Wan a Jedi Knight. Kenobi conveys his master's wish regarding Anakin Skywalker to Yoda, who reluctantly allows him to become Obi-Wan's apprentice. Qui-Gon's body is cremated, and Mace Windu and Yoda agree that the Sith are definitely to blame for the tragedy. Being that there are only ever two Sith at any given time (a Master and an apprentice), both Masters believe that one must still remain. The Naboo and Gungans organize a great victory celebration on the streets of Theed, in front on the palace. Obi-Wan and Anakin are present, the younger now wearing formal Jedi attire, and in his hair is a special braid: the mark of a Jedi Padawan. Queen Amidala presents a gift of appreciation and friendship to Boss Nass and the Gungan people. A decade has passed, and upon her arrival on Coruscant, Padmé narrowly escapes an assassination attempt that claims the life of her decoy, Cordé. As a result, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine requests that Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, protect her. That night, the assassin Zam Wesell makes another attempt on Amidala's life, though the Jedi are able to foil her plot. They pursue her through Galactic City, eventually disarming her in a bar. Upon being questioned by Obi-Wan and Anakin outside the bar, she is killed by a saberdart, fired by a mysterious man, before the Jedi can learn the name of her employer. Returning to the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan is assigned by the council to track down the assassin's killer. Meanwhile, Anakin continues his task of protecting the Senator, and is asked to escort her back to her home planet of Naboo. Anakin welcomes the opportunity, as he often becomes angry and frustrated by Obi-Wan's criticism, and is glad to have an opportunity to be on his own. Further, he has become infatuated with Padmé, and relishes the chance to spend time with her. Junior Representative Jar Jar Binks assumes the Senator's duties in her absence. During the investigation, Obi-Wan is led to a mysterious planet called Kamino—missing from the Jedi Archives—where he discovers a secret clone army being developed for the Republic. He is told by Prime Minister Lama Su that the army was ordered some ten years ago by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas — although Obi-Wan was "under the impression" that Sifo-Dyas was killed before that time. A bounty hunter named Jango Fett was hired as the template for the clones. Obi-Wan meets Jango on Kamino, and believes him to be the killer he has been tracking. He tries to capture Jango, which leads to a titanic one-on-one fight between them. Jango makes use of his blasters and missile equipment, managing to defeat Obi-Wan by sending him plummeting into the raging sea below. Thinking he is dead, Jango departs Kamino with his son Boba. Unable to capture Jango, Obi-Wan places a homing beacon on his ship, Slave I, and follows him to the planet of Geonosis. Meanwhile, Anakin and Padmé have been spending much time together on Naboo, enjoying each other's company and playfully frolicking in the fields. Eventually, Anakin reveals his deep love for her, vowing to do whatever she requests. However, Padmé resists, explaining that it would be impossible for the two of them to be together, since she is a Senator and he is a Jedi. Anakin is angered by this, and experiences inner conflict between his strong desires for her and his duties as a Jedi. Anakin is also troubled by a newfound sense that his mother is in grave danger, and he beckons for Padmé to accompany him to his home planet of Tatooine—in the process disobeying Obi-Wan's orders to remain on Naboo. Upon arriving, Anakin tracks down his former owner Watto, from whom he learns that his mother has married a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars, and travels to the Lars moisture farm. There, Anakin and Padmé find C-3PO, and the droid introduces Anakin to his step-brother Owen. Cliegg tells Anakin the horrible truth, that his mother was kidnapped a month ago by a pack of Tusken Raiders. Anakin travels through the night, and finds her tied and beaten in a Tusken camp. Within moments, she dies in his arms. Enraged and heartbroken, he slaughters the entire Tusken community; men, women and even children. Back at Coruscant, Yoda senses a terrible darkness in the Force as the slaughter continues (Qui-Gon Jinn's voice can also be heard shouting "Anakin, Anakin, No!" during this scene). Anakin then brings his mother's body back to the homestead, where her funeral is held. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan overhears a meeting between Count Dooku and the leaders of the commerce guilds, and learns that they are behind the separatist movement and have built up a new droid army. He also learns that it was Nute Gunray who ordered the assassination of Amidala, as revenge for the defeat of the Trade Federation at the Battle of Naboo. Obi-Wan transmits his findings to the Council, relayed by way of Anakin and Padmé's ship, though he is surrounded by droidekas and captured before he can finish his report. Now that the Jedi council knows of Dooku's army, Jedi Master Mace Windu leads a team to Geonosis. Unbeknownst to them, Anakin and Padmé also make their way there to rescue Obi-Wan. Meanwhile, Representative Binks calls for Chancellor Palpatine to be given emergency powers, with which he can call the recently discovered clone army into battle. Back on Geonosis, Count Dooku tries to persuade Obi-Wan to join him, warning him that Darth Sidious is now in control of the Senate. Obi-Wan refuses to believe him, saying that the Jedi would have known if that was the case. Anakin and Padmé arrive on the planet, but are quickly captured by Jango Fett and sentenced to death, joining Obi-Wan in the Geonosis arena where they are to be executed. In the high stands, Count Dooku, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Poggle the Lesser, Jango Fett and Boba Fett watch the start of the planned execution. The trio are forced to battle a reek, a nexu and an acklay. During their struggle, Mace Windu arrives with his Jedi strike team, and they battle Dooku's droid army in the arena. Upon seeing so many Jedi in one place, Jango Fett jetpacks down to the arena floor, and engages Windu. After a short struggle, Windu manages to kill Jango due to his jetpack malfunctioning, but defeat for the Jedi still seems imminent. Yoda unexpectedly arrives with the Republic's new clone army, but only a handful of Jedi had survived. An even larger battle erupts outside the arena between the Republic's clone army and the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Nute Gunray and Rune Haako subsequently retreat in Gunray's ship. Poggle the Lesser entrusts Count Dooku with the early plans for the Death Star. Dooku attempts to escape, but Obi-Wan and Anakin track him to a secret hangar, where they engage him in combat. Unfortunately, they are no match for Dooku's now-revealed mastery of the dark side and the lightsaber combat style that he employs. He fires Force lightning at Anakin, injures Obi-Wan and cuts off Anakin's right arm. Yoda appears just as Dooku is about to escape, and the two masters of the Force go head-to-head in a fierce duel. Dooku, realizing he can't defeat Yoda, attempts to topple a large pillar on Obi-Wan and Anakin as a distraction. While Yoda uses the Force to divert the pillar, Dooku flees in his solar sailer. Flying to an industrial sector of Coruscant, he meets up with his master, Darth Sidious, who is pleased that the war has begun as planned. In the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan, Mace and Yoda ponder Dooku's warning that Darth Sidious is controlling the Senate. Yoda is hesitant to believe this, stating that the dark side is capable of creating fear and mistrust. He and Windu agree that they should nevertheless closely monitor the Senate. Meanwhile, Chancellor Palpatine and a number of senators, including Bail Organa, oversee the launching of massive clone trooper forces. Back at Naboo, Anakin, with a new mechanical arm, and Padmé hold a secret wedding, with C-3PO and R2-D2 as the only witnesses. Three years later, the Galactic Republic is in the midst of the epic war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems under the leadership of Count Dooku, who is also the Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus. The Confederacy's cyborg military leader, General Grievous of the Separatist Droid Army has infiltrated Coruscant and captured Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate. As the Separatist Droid Army attempts to escape the Galactic capital, a massive space battle erupts, into which race Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former padawan, now Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, leading a mission to rescue the Chancellor. The Jedi fight through the Separatist armada. In the process, Obi-Wan's interceptor is damaged by buzz droids and his astromech, R4-P17, is destroyed. Anakin attempts to shoot the droids off, though succeeds only in blasting apart the wing of his former Master's vessel. Obi-Wan tells Anakin to hold his fire as he's not helping. Anakin agrees it was a bad idea. Obi-Wan tells Anakin to go on and rescue the Chancellor, but Anakin says he won't leave without Obi-Wan. Anakin uses one of his fighter wings to knock some of the buzz droids off Obi-Wan's fighter, but one manages to crawl onto Anakin's ship although it is quickly disabled by R2-D2. As they approach Grievous's flagship, Obi-Wan reminds Anakin their shields are still up and so Anakin breaks formation and attacks a shield generator, knocking out the shields on the docking bay of the ship and the two Jedi crash land. Anakin and Obi-Wan make their way through the flagship, fighting through an army of droids. Meanwhile, R2-D2 aids them from the hangar bay while simultaneously incinerating a pair of super battle droids, using fuel and his thrusters. The Jedi reach the top, finding the captive Chancellor Palpatine. They are confronted by Count Dooku himself, and an intense lightsaber duel ensues. The Jedi throw the Count off guard, by converting from basic attacks to more skilled tactics. During the battle, Obi-Wan is rendered unconscious when Dooku uses the Force to hold him in mid-air by the throat before hurling him against a railing. Anakin continues the battle, and is repeatedly taunted by Dooku. Using his anger, Anakin taps into the dark side of the Force, and gets the better of the duel. He severs both of Dooku's hands, rendering him incapable of defending himself, and then holds him at blade point with both his own lightsaber and Dooku's weapon. Palpatine encourages Anakin to kill Dooku. At first, Anakin hesitates but Palpatine firmly insists: completely unaware of Palpatine's true intentions, Anakin brutally decapitates the helpless Dooku. An explosion occurs deep in the ship, brought on by the attack of the Jedi Star cruiser, causing the Invisible Hand to begin an uncontrolled descent into Coruscant. Despite Palpatine's persuasions that he should leave the unconscious Obi-Wan, Anakin carries him on his back, and maneuvers through the ship with the Chancellor. Obi-Wan later regains consciousness. After Grievous has the bridge crew regain control of his flagship by firing the emergency booster engines, he makes certain the two Jedi and their ward are captured. Having fallen foul of a ray shield trap, the three are brought to the bridge under custody, but R2 successfully creates a distraction, allowing the Jedi to retrieve their lightsabers and break free. Grievous then sends a pair of his powerful IG-100 MagnaGuard droids after the Jedi. Obi-Wan quickly beheads the first MagnaGuard with his blade, but the droid continues the fight, forcing Obi-Wan to slice the droid warrior apart before it deactivates. Anakin finishes off the second MagnaGuard and destroys the battle droids attempting to drag Palpatine from the bridge. The Jedi close in on Grievous, though the wily General smashes a window with his fallen guard's electrostaff, and is swept outside. Using a tow cable, Grievous latches himself to the ship and heads for the escape pods. Launching all other escape capsules, Grievous speeds for the safety of a Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class battleship. Once again, the flagship begins to descend in a free-fall into Coruscant, but Anakin takes the controls and pilots the ship into a hard landing, aided by emergency firespeeders, on one of Coruscant's industrial landing platforms. On Coruscant, Anakin is praised for his heroics. He meets secretly with Padmé Amidala, and they share a kiss in the shadows of the Senate office building, keeping their love secret. She reveals to him that she is pregnant with their child. Elsewhere, Grievous, now both the political and military leader of the Separatists, arrives on Utapau, where Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser, Techno Union head of state and Foreman Wat Tambor and others on the Separatist Council remain in hiding. The General is contacted by Darth Sidious, who gives him instructions to move the Separatist leaders to a volcanic planet, Mustafar. He also explains that the war is almost over. Grievous is uncertain about this, given Count Dooku's death. Sidious assures him that Darth Tyranus's death and loss was necessary, for he would soon have a new apprentice: one far younger and more powerful. Later, on Coruscant, Anakin awakens in a panic, covered in sweat. He reveals to Padmé that he has been dreaming about her dying in childbirth, and believing that he can't live without her, vows not to let this dream come true. Chancellor Palpatine requests Anakin's presence, and they meet in the Chancellor's office. The Senate has granted the Chancellor further emergency powers, giving him direct control of the Jedi Council. Palpatine confides in Anakin his fear, distrust, and contempt of the Masters. He appoints Anakin to be his personal representative on the Council. The High Council begrudgingly accepts Anakin's appointment, but does not grant him the rank of Master. Anakin reacts angrily at this perceived slight. Ignoring his outburst, the Council goes on to discuss matters concerning the war. It is decided that Anakin will be assigned to protect the Chancellor, and Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. Anakin is angry and disappointed. Obi-Wan later tells Anakin that the Council wants Anakin to report on all the Chancellor's dealings, essentially spying on him. Anakin is confused and upset, feeling torn between two friends and loyalties. Obi-Wan himself is unhappy with the situation. At the Galaxies Opera House in the Uscru District, Anakin joins Palpatine in watching the Mon Calamari Ballet performing Squid Lake. Palpatine tells Anakin Clone Intelligence has located General Grievous hiding in the Utapau system. Anakin is delighted by this news, as Grievous's capture will accelerate the war's end. Palpatine remarks that he'd question the competence of the Jedi Council if Anakin was not sent on the mission. Inviting Anakin to join him, Palpatine dismisses his aides: once they are gone, Palpatine seduces Anakin to the dark side. He also tells Anakin that the Jedi Order wishes to overthrow the Republic and that if he has suspected it, Anakin must surely have sensed it. Anakin confirms that the Jedi don't trust him, a fact that Palpatine expands to include the Senate, the Republic and democracy as a whole. Anakin tells Palpatine that his trust in the Jedi has been shaken and Palpatine deduces Anakin's distaste for the Council's mission to spy on the Chancellor. Palpatine takes Anakin back to some of the early political lessons Palpatine tried to teach him, about how all those who gain power are afraid to lose it and that includes the Jedi. Anakin tries to defend the Jedi by saying they use their powers for good, but Palpatine argues good is only a point of view, noting that in almost every conceivable manner, including a quest for greater power, the Sith and the Jedi are exactly alike. Anakin disagrees, remarking that the Sith depend on passion for strength, thinking only of themselves, whereas the Jedi are selfless, thinking only of others. After a brief pause in their conversation, Palpatine makes a remark about the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise. Palpatine describes Darth Plagueis as a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and wise that he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life. Not only this, but having such power and knowledge of the dark side, Plagueis could use this ability to save people he cared about from death, a statement which gets Anakin's attention (which was Palpatine's desire) and Palpatine describes the dark side of the Force as a pathway to many abilities considered by some to be unnatural. When Anakin asks what happened to Darth Plagueis, Palpatine concludes that Plagueis became so powerful that all he feared was losing his power which he eventually did. Unfortunately for Plagueis, he taught his apprentice, who happened to be Darth Sidious, all he knew: after he had, his apprentice killed him in his sleep. (The Sith apprentice in the story, as implied by the film and explicitly stated in various Star Wars Legends sources, is Palpatine himself.) Palpatine notes the irony of how Plagueis could keep others from dying, but not himself. When Anakin asks if it is possible to learn the power to stop death, Palpatine simply replies, "Not from a Jedi," further alienating Anakin from the Jedi Order. On Kashyyyk, Yoda, Luminara Unduli, and Gree, along with Tarfful and Chewbacca defend the planet against the Corporate Alliance Tanks, Dwarf Spider droids, Droid Gunships, and legions of battle droids. Later, in a meeting with the Jedi Council, Anakin relays the information about Grievous, explaining that a partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau. Yoda says they should act quickly and decisively on this information. When Anakin expresses his interest in going at Palpatine's request, Mace Windu harshly tells him that the Council will decide who goes and not the Chancellor. Yoda believes that a Master with more experience is needed to confront, and defeat, Grievous. Ki-Adi-Mundi agrees and nominates Obi-Wan to go. With the nomination agreed on, the Council adjourns and Obi-Wan prepares to go to Utapau. Anakin walks Obi-Wan to his star destroyer before he leaves. Anakin still believes he'd be needed on Utapau, and while Obi-Wan agrees, he also notes it might just be a wild Bantha chase. Anakin stops Obi-Wan and tells him that he knows he's disappointed Obi-Wan and that he's not been acting very grateful for the training he received. Anakin tells him he's just been so frustrated with the Council lately, but that he does apologize. Obi-Wan calls Anakin strong and wise and tells Anakin he's very proud of him and while Obi-Wan trained him since Anakin was a boy, he calls Anakin a far greater Jedi than Obi-Wan could hope to be. But Obi-Wan encourages Anakin to be patient and that it won't be long before the Council makes Anakin a Jedi Master. The two bid each other farewell and Obi-Wan leaves for Utapau. Little do they know that this is the last time they will see or speak to each other as fellow Jedi and friends. Obi-Wan arrives in Pau City on Utapau, and begins his search for General Grievous, riding a varactyl named Boga. He finds Grievous on the Tenth Level. After Obi-Wan dispatches the droids around Grievous, the two engage in single combat. Grievous's arms split in half, allowing him to use four lightsabers at once. Obi-Wan quickly cuts off the lower halves of the General's hands, helping to even out the odds a little. During the battle, the Third Systems Army arrives under the command of CC-2224 (Cody). Obi-Wan manages to catch Grievous off guard and uses the Force to push the fiendish droid general into the ceiling. Grievous drops his remaining two lightsabers and attempts to flee on his wheel bike, while Obi-Wan pursues on Boga. During the chase, Obi-Wan drops his lightsaber, which Commander Cody happens to find during the massive battle against the droids. On Coruscant, Anakin tells Palpatine that General Grievous has been found on Utapau. Anakin insists he should be on Utapau as well. Their conversation shifts to Palpatine's knowledge of the Force, and Palpatine reveals that he is Darth Sidious. Anakin ignites his lightsaber and threatens to kill Palpatine, but then decides to expose him to the Jedi Council. He is still concerned with saving his wife, and believes only Palpatine's knowledge, learned from the late Darth Plagueis, will ensure this. Obi-Wan continues to chase General Grievous on Utapau. He catches up with the General, and jumps onto his wheel bike. Using Grievous's electrostaff, he manages to destabilize the speeder, and it goes into a spin. Both Obi-Wan and Grievous are thrown off as the speeder topples over the edge of Grievous's secret landing platform. Grievous then draws his blaster, though it is knocked from his hand by Obi-Wan, now wielding the electrostaff. He knocks Grievous down, and a brawl ensues, during which Kenobi tears open the General's chest plates, revealing his living organs. Enraged, Grievous repeatedly hits Obi-Wan and then picks up the helpless Jedi and throws him over the edge. Obi-Wan barely manages to hang on and momentarily dangles for dear life. As Grievous moves in for the kill, Obi-Wan uses the Force to retrieve the General's blaster and fires at Grievous's exposed organs. He hits, and they burst into flames. With his eyes flaming, Grievous falls to the floor, dead. Anakin returns to the Jedi Temple and approaches Windu who tells Anakin that they have just been informed that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous and so they are going to go to the Senate to ensure that Chancellor Palpatine gives back his emergency powers. However, Anakin reveals that Palpatine is a Sith Lord and is not likely to give up his powers, a statement which shocks Mace and stops him dead in his tracks. Anakin confirms what he just said and says he believes Palpatine is the one they have been looking for. When Mace asks how Anakin knows this, he tells Mace that Palpatine knows the ways of the Force and has been trained to use the dark side and that he is absolutely sure. Mace says their worst fears have now been realized and that if the Jedi Order is to survive, they must move quickly. Anakin warns Windu that Palpatine is very powerful and they'll need his help to arrest Palpatine, but Windu urges him to stay out of it as he senses much fear in Anakin and it could cloud his judgment. Mace also adds that if what Anakin says is true then Anakin will have gained his trust but for now, he wants Anakin to wait in the Council Chambers until he returns. Masters Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin board a gunship and head to Palpatine's office. Sitting in the Council Chambers, remembering Palpatine's promise of stopping death and the dreams of Padmé dying in childbirth, Anakin ruminates over his decision: in his mind, he hears Palpatine's voice saying that if the Jedi kill him, any chance of saving Padmé will be lost. Finally, he leaves and rushes after the four Jedi. Mace Windu and the three other Jedi Masters arrive at Chancellor Palpatine's office. Windu declares Palpatine is under arrest, and the Masters ignite their lightsabers. Palpatine pulls a lightsaber from his sleeve, and hurls himself at the Jedi with a screeching war cry. Agen Kolar is first to die, run through the chest. Almost immediately after, Palpatine turns and slices Saesee Tiin's torso, and a few seconds later, with more effort from Sidious, Kit Fisto is slain, killed by a slash across the gut. Only Mace Windu remains, alone against the Dark Lord. Palpatine and Mace continue the fight, dueling fiercely. At first, Palpatine appears to have the upper hand, but Windu gradually gains ground, slowly driving the Sith Lord out of the Chancellor's antechamber and into the office proper. Anakin arrives at the scene just as Windu disarms Palpatine, both combatants balancing on the edge of the large window shattered during the duel. As Mace holds Palpatine at blade point, the Sith Lord unleashes a torrent of Force lightning. However, Mace deflects it with his blade, casting much of the energy back into Palpatine's body. Palpatine becomes hideously deformed; his face becomes unusually pale and sagged, his teeth become yellow and rotten, his fingernails become long and dirty, and his eyes turn burning yellow with blood-red rims. He then ends his assault, claiming he is too weak to fight on. As Mace is deciding to kill Palpatine, Anakin approaches and claims Palpatine must stand trial: Windu disregards this, stating Palpatine is too dangerous to be left alive. Anakin is finally forced to choose between the Jedi Order or Padmé. As Mace is about to deliver the killing blow, Anakin makes his choice, intervenes and cuts off Mace's sword arm. Palpatine, cackling with glee, blasts the shocked Mace out of the window, sending him plunging to his death hundreds of stories below. Anakin is horrified by his actions, yet he knows now there is no turning back. He pledges allegiance to Palpatine, in return for the Dark Lord's power to stop death, in the hope of saving his beloved wife. Palpatine takes Anakin as his Sith apprentice, bestowing upon him the Sith name Darth Vader. Palpatine then gives Vader his first assignment: to launch an assault on the Jedi Temple, ensuring the so-called Jedi Rebellion is crushed. Vader leads the 501st Legion to the Temple. He then rampages through the Temple, cutting down every Jedi that crosses his path, including swordsmaster Cin Drallig and even a group of Younglings hiding out in the Council Chamber. Meanwhile, from his office, Palpatine broadcasts a command to the many clone trooper commanders spread throughout the galaxy: to execute Order 66, an action that is effectively set into motion. Across the galaxy, clone troopers turn against their Jedi Generals. As this happens, Yoda feels everyone who is dying. On Utapau, Kenobi is flung off a cliff by a blast from an All Terrain Tactical Enforcer, but he and Boga survive the drop and Obi-Wan flees on Grievous's hidden starfighter; on Mygeeto, Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi is gunned down by CC-1138 and the Galactic Marines; on the lush, tropical planet of Felucia, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura is murdered by CC-5052 and his 327th Star Corps; on Cato Neimoidia, Plo Koon's Jedi starfighter is shot down by Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighters, sending it smashing into a clone staging area; and on Saleucami, Stass Allie's 74-Z speeder bike is destroyed by CC-8826 and his wingman, riding BARC speeders. On Kashyyyk, Yoda is overlooking the ongoing battle as Commander Gree receives the order. He and his lieutenant attempt to sneak up to Yoda, but the aged Master senses their intent and beheads both clones with a slash of his lightsaber. Tarfful and Chewbacca help Yoda escape the planet. Senator Bail Organa arrives at the flaming Temple to witness the slaughter of a young Padawan named Zett Jukassa by a squad of troopers led by Commander Appo. Organa, horrified, flees the scene and departs Coruscant in the Tantive III, in an attempt to make contact with any surviving Jedi. Both Obi-Wan and Yoda survive Order 66, and are picked up by Senator Organa, having evaded pursuit. The Jedi decide to return to Coruscant to recalibrate the Jedi beacon calling for all Jedi to return to Coruscant, knowing that it's really a trap set by Palpatine. Instead, Kenobi hopes to warn any surviving Jedi to stay away from the Temple. Following the attack on the Jedi Temple, Vader returns to Padmé at the Senate Apartment Complex, from where the smoke rising from the wrecked Temple can be seen. He tells her the Jedi have tried to take over the Republic, and there are traitors in the Senate. He asks for her loyalty to the Chancellor, then tells her that he will go to the Mustafar system, where the remaining Separatists have gathered, to end the war. On Mustafar, Vader is greeted by Viceroy Gunray, but quickly traps the Separatist Council in the bunker. He slaughters Poggle the Lesser, Rune Haako, Po Nudo and Wat Tambor among others. He leaves Gunray until last, slicing the Neimoidian across the chest even as he pleads for his life. It is at this point that the first physical manifestation of the dark side in Vader begins to show itself, as his irises turn a pallid yellow, the rest of his eye taking on a bright crimson hue. The Senate holds a special session where Palpatine tells them of the "plot of the Jedi to overthrow the Senate," but that it was foiled. Amidst thunderous applause, he informs the Senate that the surviving Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. He then states that "in order to insure the security and continued stability the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire", which Palpatine describes as creating a safe and secure society. As the majority of the Senate screams their approval, Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa, who are shocked at the result, simply look around and Padmé can only remark "So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause." In the meantime, Obi-Wan and Yoda go to the Jedi Temple, slaying clone troopers and walking in disbelief through the carnage. Yoda notices that several of their fellow Jedi were cut down by a foe wielding a lightsaber. They recalibrate the Temple's signal to warn all surviving Jedi to keep away from the Temple, but then Obi-Wan, wanting to know the truth, checks the security hologram recordings. To his horror, one recording shows Vader slaughtering a class of Jedi younglings and then kneeling before Palpatine. Yoda says they must destroy the Sith, but Obi-Wan is reluctant to kill Vader and wants to go after Palpatine instead. Yoda, however, states that Obi-Wan is not strong enough to face Sidious and that Anakin is gone, "consumed" by Vader. Yoda sets out to confront Sidious, telling Obi-Wan to "use his feelings" to find Vader. Following Yoda's advice, Obi-Wan visits Padmé and tells her that Anakin has turned to the dark side and killed the younglings in the Jedi Temple. Despite her anguish, Padmé refuses to reveal where her husband has gone. Obi-Wan deduces that Padmé is carrying Anakin's child and apologizes to her before leaving. On Mustafar, Vader surveys the violent landscape around him and smiles wickedly. Later, Padmé leaves Coruscant in her star skiff, departing for Mustafar to find her husband, and the truth. Unknown to her, Obi-Wan secretly stows away aboard the ship just before it takes off. The star skiff lands on Mustafar, and Padmé is greeted by a smiling Vader. Padmé reveals her conversation with Obi-Wan; he tells her it is only lies, but does not deny the accusations. Padmé begs him to run away with her to raise their child in peace. Vader, mad with power, claims that they no longer have to run away and he can overthrow Palpatine so that the two of them can rule the galaxy together. Padmé, realizing how much her husband has changed, backs away in horror and tearfully begs him to stop, insisting she still loves him. As she pleads, Obi-Wan steps out onto the star skiff's boarding ramp. Upon seeing him, Vader becomes enraged and accuses Padmé of lying about her love for him and betraying him to Obi-Wan. Without even allowing her a chance to explain herself, he begins Force-choking her. Obi-Wan intervenes and orders Vader to release Padmé, but Vader still knocks her unconscious. Turning his anger on Obi-Wan, Vader accuses him of turning his wife against him, but Obi-Wan retorts that Vader has done that himself and let himself be twisted by Sidious into the Sith he was meant to destroy. Vader refuses to listen and rants that he has brought order to his "new empire". Obi-Wan, unable to believe what he is hearing, prepares to fight. Vader fumes that those who are against him are his enemies and engages Obi-Wan in a ferocious duel of Student vs. Master. In the Chancellor's holding office within the Senate Building, Yoda confronts Darth Sidious. They engage in an intense battle using their lightsabers and Force abilities. The duel brings them to the Grand Convocation Chamber, the heart of the Senate. Sidious hurls Senate pods at Yoda, and the effort to avoid them exhausts the Jedi Master. Sidious then blasts Yoda with Force Lightning, but with the last of his strength the Jedi master repels it enough to send both himself and Sidious over the pod's edge. Palpatine is able to hold on to a senate pod, while Yoda falls to the senate floor leaving his cloak behind. With Bail Organa's help, Yoda flees the Senate Building, intending to go into exile. On Mustafar, the duel between Obi-Wan and Vader continues, with Obi-Wan on the defensive. A missed slash from Vader's lightsaber damages a computer console, deactivating the facility's shields. As lava falls all around them, they ride a collection arm severed from the main structure down the molten river below, which falls over a waterfall of lava. Abandoning the arm, Obi-Wan leaps onto a hovering mining platform below, with Vader pursuing him back up the lava river atop a collection droid. Obi-Wan appeals to his old friend one last time, but Vader still refuses to see reason, forcing Obi-Wan to accept that his student, friend, and brother is corrupted beyond redemption. After fending off another attack from Vader, Obi-Wan disengages as the platform nears the shore of the lava river, leaping up onto the black sand bank. Obi-Wan warns Vader that he now holds an unassailable position, but Vader, enraged and bloodthirsty, yells "You underestimate my power!" and foolishly leaps up to meet his old Master. With a swift sweep of his blade, Obi-Wan whacks off Vader's left arm and legs. Vader tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop at the edge of the river of lava, dropping his lightsaber in the process. As Obi-Wan watches, Vader, helpless and now fully consumed by the dark side, tries in vain to pull his crippled, smoking body up the embankment with his one remaining mechanical arm. Obi-Wan is overcome with disgust and sadness at the pitiful fate of "The Chosen One", and is reduced nearly to tears. He angrily shouts that Vader has failed in his life and destiny, and has hurt all those who loved him, including Obi-Wan himself. All Vader can do is scream in pain and powerless rage, cursing his former friend and Master. The lava below Vader then catches his leg, setting him on fire and horribly burning and disfiguring him, with Obi-Wan unable to help him or kill him. After briefly staring at the charred, mutilated figure that was once Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan turns and walks away, taking Anakin's lightsaber with him. He returns to the star skiff and leaves the planet with the badly injured Padmé and her droids. Darth Sidious arrives at Mustafar with a group of shock troopers led by Commander Thire. They rescue Darth Vader from the edge of death using a stasis-pod and Sith medicines held in Sidious's shuttle. On the isolated asteroid Polis Massa, Yoda meditates and hears the spirit voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. The voice tells him that there is a way to merge with the Force and retain consciousness after death. In order to learn this power, Yoda declares himself an apprentice to the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan arrives at Polis Massa with Padmé, who is given emergency medical treatment by the facility's droids. She is dying, having lost the will to live. The medical droids work to save her babies—she has twins, much to the surprise of Bail Organa, Obi-Wan, and Yoda. A boy and a girl are born. In her last few dying breaths, Padmé gives them the names "Luke" and "Leia." As his children are born, Vader is being rebuilt at the Grand Republic Medical Facility on Coruscant. Vader is given new legs, a new arm, mechanized lungs, and other "replacement parts". He is dressed in black armor, a face mask is sealed tightly, and his helmet is fitted. Darth Vader begins to breathe through his mask. Most, if not the entire surgery is carried out in true dark-side form, with Vader wide-awake and apparently unanesthesized, leaving him moaning, screaming, and writhing in excruciating agony. With Padmé's final breath, she maintains that there is still good in Anakin. She dies still believing in the man she loved, before his violent acts against the Jedi Order and the Separatist Council. Vader is raised to a standing position, his surgery complete. Vader begins to speak through his vocabulator to Darth Sidious, asking about Padmé. The Emperor, seeking to cut Vader's last tie to his old life and permanently cement the Dark Side in his heart, lies to Vader, telling him that he killed his wife. His last shred of hope and love now gone and his mind broken by the realization he himself killed the person he wanted to save, Vader rips himself free of the operating table and unleashes a powerful scream of rage, shame, and grief through the Force, shattering the droids and equipment. Vader shouts in anger and despair, while Sidious looks on with an evil grin. On board the Tantive III, docked at Naboo, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail Organa sit at a conference table. They agree to keep Padmé appearing pregnant, thus faking the children's deaths. For their own safety, Luke and Leia will be split up in hopes that the Sith would not sense their presence. Leia will be adopted by Bail Organa and Luke would be sent to his father's step family on Tatooine. Obi-Wan and Yoda will watch and wait until the time is ready for the Skywalker children to do their part. Yoda tells Obi-Wan to study the technique Qui-Gon learned to achieve immortality. Bail Organa leaves R2-D2 and C-3PO in the care of Captain Raymus Antilles of the Tantive III. He orders a memory wipe of the talkative protocol droid. On Naboo, Padmé's funeral takes place in a solemn ceremony in Theed. Her hands clasp the japor snippet given to her by Anakin following his departure from Tatooine some thirteen years ago. To protect her children, her body appears to still be pregnant. On the bridge of a gray-hulled Venator-class Star Destroyer, Vader, the Emperor, and Governor Wilhuff Tarkin oversee the construction of a moon-sized battle station. On Alderaan, the infant Leia is brought by Bail Organa to his wife, Queen Breha. On Tatooine, Obi-Wan brings Luke Skywalker to his new family: his uncle, Owen, and his aunt, Beru. Obi-Wan leaves on an eopie, heading to his exile in the Jundland Wastes. Owen and Beru, holding the infant Luke, look out to the horizon and watch the setting of Tatooine's twin suns. Cast * Liam Neeson as Qui-Gon Jinn A Jedi Master, who discovers Anakin and insists that the boy be trained as a Jedi despite the Jedi Council's protests. * Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi Qui-Gon's Jedi Padawan, who holds his master in high regard but questions his motives at times. He later becomes a Jedi Master and general for the Galactic Republic and Anakin Skywalker's master. * Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader A slave boy and a skilled pilot who dreams of becoming a Jedi. He later becomes Jedi Knight and hero of the Clone Wars, but turns to the dark side of the Force and becomes the mighty Sith lord Darth Vader. ** Jake Lloyd (archive footage) as 9-year-old Anakin Skywalker ** James Earl Jones as Darth Vader (voice) * Ian McDiarmid as Chancellor Palpatine / Darth Sidious A Senator of Naboo, who is eventually elected Chancellor of the Republic. * Natalie Portman as Padmé Amidala A senator and the former Queen of Naboo, who hopes to protect her planet from a blockade invasion made by the Trade Federation. * Jimmy Smits as Bail Organa A senator of the Republic. * Oliver Ford Davies as Sio Bibble The governor of Naboo. * Ahmed Best as Jar Jar Binks A clumsy Gungan exiled from his home and taken in by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He later joins the Army when the Clones are fighting against the Sith to help out in many problems, ranging from a lack of supply for weapons, to other things such as medical missions. * Hugh Quarshie as Captain Panaka Queen Amidala's chief of security at Theed Palace. * Temuera Morrision as Jango Fett Boba Fett's father, who is a Mandalorian bounty hunter and provides his DNA to use for cloning purposes in the creation of the clone army. ** Morrision also portrays the Clone Troopers and Commander Cody, who are clones of Jango. * Joel Edgerton as Owen Lars: Anakin's stepbrother on Tatooine. * Leeanna Walsman as Zam Wesell A bounty hunter and partner of Jango Fett, who is given the task of assassinating Padmé. Although her appearance is human, she is actually a shapeshifter. * Joel Edgerton as Owen Lars Anakin's stepbrother on Tatooine. * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO A protocol droid built by Anakin for his mother. * Frank Oz as Yoda The centuries-old leader of the Jedi Council, who is apprehensive about allowing Anakin to be trained. * Pernilla August as Shmi Skywalker Anakin's mother, who is concerned for her son's future and allows him to leave with the Jedi. * Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu A high-ranking member of the Jedi Council, who also opposes the training of Anakin. * Christopher Lee as Count Dooku / Darth Tyranus A former Jedi Master, who now leads a Separatist movement and is Darth Sidious' new Sith apprentice. * Keira Knightley as Sabé One of Queen Amidala's handmaidens who serves as her decoy throughout the majority of the film. * Ray Park as Darth Maul Darth Sidious' Sith apprentice, who uses a double-bladed lightsaber. Sam Witwer provided the voice of the character. * Matthew Russell Wood as General Grievous The fearsome cyborg commander of the Separatists' droid army. ** Wood also provided the voices of the Sith's battle droids army * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca A 200-year-old Wookiee. * Terence Stamp as Supreme Chancellor Valorum The Chancellor of the Republic who commissions Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to negotiate with the Trade Federation Viceroy. * Jimmy Vee and Kenny Baker as R2-D2 Anakin's astromech droid who later became C-3PO's companion. * Daniel Logan as Boba Fett Jango Fett's clone and adoptive son. * Bonnie Piesse as Beru Whitesun Owen Lar's girlfriend on Tatooine. * Andy Secombe as Watto Anakin's former slave owner on Tatooine. * Silas Carson portrays Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation who leads Naboo's invasion and tries to force Queen Amidala to sign a treaty to legitimise their occupation of the planet. Carson also portrays three minor characters: Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Trade Federation Senator Lott Dod, and an ill-fated pilot (the role for which Carson originally auditioned). Additionally, Brian Blessed, Andy Secombe, and Lewis MacLeod voice, respectively, Boss Nass, the leader of the Gungan tribe who allies with the Naboo surface dwellers, Watto, a junk dealer on Tatooine who owns Anakin and his mother as slaves, and Sebulba, an aggressive, scheming podracer who is Anakin's main rival at the Boonta Eve podrace. Greg Proops and Scott Capurro voice Fode and Beed, the two-headed announcer of the Boonta Eve Race. Matthew Wood appears as Twi'lek Bib Fortuna, alongside a CGI Jabba the Hutt. Dominic West plays the role of a Naboo guard. Sofia Coppola appears as Saché, one of Amidala's handmaidens, and Ralph Brown appears as Ric Olié, the Queen's starship pilot. Christian Simpson appears as Lieutenant Gavyn Sykes. Bruce Spence portrays Tion Medon, local administrator of Utapau; Jeremy Bulloch, who played Boba Fett in The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, appears as Captain Colton, the pilot of the Rebel Blockade Runner Tantive IV; and Genevieve O'Reilly portrayed Mon Mothma. Rohan Nichol portrays Captain Raymus Antilles. Wayne Pygram appears as a younger Grand Moff Tarkin; and stunt coordinator Nick Gillard appears as a Jedi named Cin Drallig (his name spelled backward, without the k). Editor Roger Barton's son Aidan Barton portrays Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa as infants. Director and Star Wars creator George Lucas has a cameo as Baron Papanoida, a blue-faced alien in attendance at the Coruscant Opera House. Lucas' son Jett portrays a young Jedi-in-training named Zett Jukassa. Lucas' daughter Amanda appears as a character called Terr Taneel, seen in the security hologram; while his other daughter Katie plays a blue-skinned Pantoran named Chi Eekway, visible when Palpatine arrives at the Senate after being saved by the Jedi, and talking to Baron Papanoida at the Opera House (she also has a brief speaking role in one of the deleted scenes where Padmé is meeting in secret with other senators). Christian Simpson appeared as a stunt double for Hayden Christensen. When Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Palpatine arrive via shuttle to the Senate docks after crash landing on Coruscant. Production Casting Soundtrack Differences As it's a partial remake, it had some changes in order to make it more distinctive from the originals. *Jar-Jar had a much more important and larger role than his first appearance besides as a comic relief for the first film of the Prequel Trilogy, such as helping out with the heroic army. *The romance of Padmé and Anakin isn't forced compared to the original. *Some of the defeats of the villains are changed. *Many of the errors of the films were corrected. *Some deleted scenes are incorporated in the remaster. Rating The film is rated PG-13 for action, scary images, and sci-fi violence. Transcript * Main article: Star Wars: The Complete Saga - Part I/Transcript Reception See also * FreezingTNT * WindowsMyers2018 * Disney Reborn Multiverse Category:Star Wars Category:FreezingTNT's ideas Category:Remasters Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Category:IMAX films Category:IMAX 3D Category:Remakes Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas